


Ninja Don’t Fear Spiders

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka is arachnaphobic but Kakashi comes to the rescue when he gets an unwanted guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninja Don’t Fear Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write about a super, hyper, mega shy Iruka and a pervert Kakashi... And this is the result XD
> 
> I wanted it to be a 3 chapters story and having more talking and love declaration but I got lazy to write more :X

At one-thirty in the morning, Kakashi-sensei would like to be doing either one of l three things: Sleeping, reading an 'Icha Icha' novel, or having sex. At one-thirty this morning, Kakashi was doing neither of those things but he wasn't at all displeased with being called out of his home this morning in particular. It wasn't something that required great urgency nor had Godaime, Tsunade-sama requested his presence. one that had summoned him and there could be only one reason why the Chuunin needed him so desperately at such an ungodly hour.

Kakashi put a hand to his mouth to cover his yawn even though his mouth was already behind anuneven mask. He'd dressed quickly and it showed. He wore no gloves, his shirt was inside out and his hitai-ate appeared to droop lower than usual. There seemed to have been some debate over whether he should wear his jacket or leave it behind before a compromise was reached and he opted for it but decided not to waste time with the zipper.

In hindsight, he cursed himself for choosing not to wear anything beneath his pants because the chilly, night air left a draft between his legs, and his shoes made a flopping sound as he walked because he'd shoved his feet into a pair of scandals and didn't even bother to pull the straps behind his heels. Everyone in the village knew that Kakashi-sensei liked to sleep in the buff, which was the primary reason no one ever bothered him during these times, and Iruka blamed himself for the proud Jounin's sloppy appearance.

"Where did you see it?" the copy ninja asked drowsily, lifting the empty, plastic cage he'd brought with him.

"B-Bathroom," the visibly shaken teacher stammered and hugged himself tightly more out of the need for comfort than warmth.

Kakashi nodded, his disheveled hair flickering like a white flame. That explained Iruka's loose, wet hair and the fact that he was standing barefoot, outside his front door, wearing nothing but his bathrobe. Soapsuds slowly trickled down his head and neck and Kakashi assumed the poor man didn't even get a chance to rinse himself completely before flying out of the house.

Iruka waited outside while the other ninja disappeared behind the threshold, but he returned only a few minutes later with a victorious smirk on what little was visible of his face.

"Got him," Kakashi chirped and held the insect case aloft, triumphantly displaying a brown spider, the size of a dinner plate, trapped inside.

The neighbours were jolted out of their slumber by a high-pitched, ear-shattering scream.

"G-Get rid of it," Iruka yelled, stumbling backwards and putting as much distance between himself and the monster that was just as scared as he was. Maybe even more so.

Kakashi stared in wide-eyed humor at the teacher's terrified reaction but he didn't laugh. Instead, he smiled and assured him he'd never see it again.

"But… d- don't kill it," Iruka stammered, not even sure himself that was what he really wanted.

The silver-haired man, lifted his hand in respect of his pacifist request before dashing off to aweald just on the outskirts of the village. While the threat was neutralized, his mission was far from over, and Kakashi returned moments later to find the frightened teacher still outside his house and the adjacent houses swamped in darkness now that the neighbours had gone back to sleep.

"Iruka-sensei, you should go inside," the older man frowned, concern etched deep upon hisbrow. "You'll catch cold standing out here like that."

"I- I'm fine," the teacher braved a smile but Kakashi couldn't tell if he stuttered because he was still shaken or because he was starting to freeze. "C- Could you just check the rest of my place, p-please?"

There was no arguing with him in this frame of mind and the copy ninja searched his flat from top to bottom, checking every nook and cranny before trying to encourage him to come in out ofthe night air.

"A-Are you sure?" the man whimpered and nibbled nervously on his thumb before taking one cautious step inside. His frantic, brown eyes scanned every square inch of the kitchen and living room before he allowed Kakashi to escort him in and closed the door behind them.

"The only living creatures in here are you and me," Kakashi confidently assured him.

Iruka nodded, still skeptically searching the room and trying to make himself believe that but, when the older man moved towards the door, the jittery Chuunin reached out to grab him by the arm.

"Kakashi-sensei, could you stay the night, please?" He'd almost bit his tongue with the speed he'dmade that request and Kakashi eagerly kicked his shoes onto the welcome mat by the door.

"Sure, I'd love to spend the night," the perverted ninja smirked and the prudish professor blushed before drawing his mouth into a stern line.

"D- Don't say it like that," he stammered, this time from embarrassment.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just excited you should ask me, Iruka sensei. You know, you never let me spend the night unless it's for reasons like this," he said almost sadly.

"I know and I'm sorry," the young man apologized then hung his head shamefully. "I know it may seem like I only call you when I need you for something, Kakashi-sensei but I do like being in your company, I just…" his voice trailed off and he knew he was going to catch flack for what he said next. "I just worry what people will think."

Sure enough, Kakashi's visible eyebrow dropped and the indented lines of his mouth were easily seen through his mask. "Iruka-sensei, why do you care so much what other people think?"

"Because there will be gossip."

Kakashi leaned closer and his clothed lips brushed against the teacher's tanned ear. "Then let's give the busy-bodies of Konoha something to gossip about, ne?"

"Kakashi-sensei, please behave," and the copy ninja laughed as he watched the demure man's face turn beet red even as he attempted to chastise the kinky adult.

His blush deepened when the taller ninja lifted a pale hand to touch his hair and he watched him frown as he considered its rough, dry texture. "Iruka-sensei, you need to wash."

The man stiffened at the concept of stepping into his shower again, the same shower where he first saw… it. Kakashi watched as the other man shuddered and began to hug himself, as if reliving the traumatic experience, and he really hoped he wasn't going to scream again, his ears were still ringing from before.

"Iruka-sensei, it's alright. I checked the bathroom and it's clear," he took him by his elbow to give it a light squeeze and that seemed to calm him some what. "If you want, I can stand in the doorway while you wash."

Under normal circumstances, Iruka would have accused the infamous closet pervert of trying to be a voyeur and, under normal circumstances, he would have told him 'no', but he'd managed to escape an arachnid encounter of the worst kind unscathed and was too paranoid there might be another so he swallowed his discretion and closely followed the other ninja into the bathroom.

"I'll be right here if you need me," Kakashi smiled sweetly and the way he said it made Iruka feel as if he'd be requesting his 'non-spider-catching' services very soon.

The tanned ninja muttered something about him constantly having 'H' thoughts before sliding the shower-door closed, wishing it came with a lock and key.

Unfortunately for the copy-ninja, the shower glass wasn't smooth, it was a textured paneof Plexiglass that distorted the image of Iruka slipping out of his robe, running his hands across his body and water cascading along his skin as he lathered and rinsed away a thin layer of sweat and dirt.

Despite the obstructed view, Kakashi-sensei still enjoyed the show and it was a treat for his imagination as his exposed eye caught every lift, every bend and every twist of Iruka's blurred frame. His entertainment was brought to a prevenient end and the wet ninja politely asked for his companion to hand him a towel. Kakashi grabbed the only one he saw from the rack and placed inthe out stretched arm that poked from behind the stall door.

A tug-of-war ensued and, when the Jounin tried to sneak a tiny peek, Iruka slammed the door on his face, nearly taking off his nose.

Again he was offered a delightful show of Iruka-sensei drying himself with the white cloth and he couldn't help but notice that he paid thorough attention to places where water was the most difficult to remove.

"Iruka-sensei, if you need help I'd be glad to dry you off with my tongue," and Kakashi was certain he could see the other man blush from behind the patterned glass.

The teacher looked up at the blurry man on the other side of the door and, as if suddenly believing he really could see him, the modest ninja squeaked and threw the towel around his nudity before emerging from the shower.

"Kakashi-sensei, how rude of you to watch me bathe," the shorter man said in a huff as he stomped past his grinning lover.

"I was only thinking of your safety, Iruka-sensei," was his sly remark. "What if the spider came back?"

He shuddered at the thought and subconsciously took a step closer to the Jounin. "Very well," he said with a 'humph' and instructed the other man to get him another towel from the bathroom closet.

This one he used to dry his hair (after shaking it thoroughly to make sure no surprises were hidden between the folds) and stepped before the mirror where he saw the copy ninja casually leaning against the wall and watching him closely.

Iruka dared himself not to blush and tried his best to ignore the gaze that freely roamed his body. It started at his feet and inched up along muscular calves, stopping at the hard line of white cloth, which was a stark contrast to the bronze of his skin, before climbing higher to caress the subtle curve of his ass from behind the towel and followed the band where it hung low on two hard, masculine hips.

His eye lazily drifted along the indented curve of his spine, complimented by a well-defined back and two prominent shoulder-blades on either side, and Kakashi admired the way the sinew in his shoulders worked as he rubbed the towel into his hair.

Iruka was not as sculpted as he was, nor as heavily built as many of the other Chunnin. He was a teacher first, and, although he never risked his life on as frequent a basis as other ninja; chasing down delinquents, dodging stray kunai, and avoiding badly disguised pranks helped keep him in shape. Kakashi didn't know how he did it, being around kids seven hours a day, five days aweek. He'd rather take on an S-rank mission than do what Iruka did.

"Iruka-sensei, you work yourself too hard," the insightful Sharingan wielder noted and approached the shorter man to take over the task on his hair. As expected, the bashful Chuunin blushed but thanked him all the same for his relief. His hands were firm and moved meticulously against Iruka's head and, while they moved slowly, they were soothing against his scalp and brought Iruka into a more relaxed state.

"I only do what is expected of me," he stated with great pride.

"I'm sure no one expects you to be working this late," Kakashi probed. "Tell me, what were you doing that you felt it necessary to bathe at such a time?" He watched his reaction closely in the mirror and Iruka's gaze dropped to one side, hinting there was something he was wary to admitand he bit on his lower lip, indicating that he was hesitant to tell. "Iruka-sensei, is your teacher's salary not enough that you've taken up prostitution to make ends meet?"

If it was physically possible for a person's jaw to touch the floor, Iruka's would have.

"Don't be ridiculous," the shorter man practically shrieked. "And must you be so blunt when you say things like that?"

"Sorry, sorry. I was just joking..I would kill if someone other than me touchs you…you're mine, Iruka-sensei." Iruka couldn't help but blush furiously at that.

"If you must know. I was with Naruto-kun," he confessed. "I haven't seen him in a while and I was worried about him, so I treated him at Ichiraku's and we talked about his dreams of becoming Hokage. Later, we sparred a bit and I hadn't realized how late it had gotten. He's grown under your tutelage, Kakashi-sensei."

The copy-nin was flattered by the gratified comment and he was glad to hear that such a slow-learner like Uzumaki Naruto had developed within the few months he'd taken Team Seven as his responsibility.

Iruka concerned himself far too much with that Genin and it must have been hard for the young man to be around the Kyuubi vessel; the demon that was responsible for the death of his parents.

However, Iruka-sensei was the first person that didn't look upon the child with hatred because he never saw the Nine-Tailed Demon fox when he looked at Naruto, nor did he blame him for the countless lives lost eight years ago. The silver-haired ninja tossed the towel to the floor and wrapped his lean arms around Iruka's tanned torso while nuzzling his cheek against his still damp hair.

"Iruka-sensei, you say such kind things. It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside," and he chuckled when the smaller man squirmed in an attempt to break out of his embrace.

His struggles came to an abrupt halt when he realized that the towel wrapped loosely around his waist started to slip further and he managed to grab it in time before it joined the other on the floor.

"Kaka-," he didn't bother to make an excuse, just bolted from the bathroom and into the adjoining bedroom but not before baring a pair of rounded buttocks to the Sharingan user's lecherous gaze.

Had he acted fast enough he just might have been able to give one a playful pinch… but, what was to stop him anyway? And, with his new mission in mind, he sought out the Chunnin's plump derriere for molestation.

Iruka was a surprisingly fast dresser and, just his luck, he'd slipped on a pair of pants first before shrugging into a dark-blue, cotton T-shirt. Kakashi's disappointment was evident from his expression and Iruka would have stuck his tongue out at him but he'd only take that as achallenge and forcefully undress him again.

He was such a bully sometimes.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you want the left or the right?" He always asked that question whenever the Jounin had to sleep over, which was a rare occurrence in and of itself, so he never heard the question often enough that it became redundant. It still annoyed him whenever he asked though, but he knew the polite man was just trying to be a good host.

"I'd prefer to be on top," he grinned and that brought another blush to the already flustered ninja's face.

Iruka chose to ignore that and reached out to pull back the covers, but his hand froze in place and his body stiffened and the fear that emanated from his Chakra was suffocating in the cramped room.

As if reading his mind, Kakashi removed the sheet to give it a firm shaking, then lifted the pillows for good measure. Once everything was to the Academy teacher's liking, he climbed into bed while his Jounin partner stripped out of his clothing and turned off the bedroom light.

Iruka offered him privacy by looking away while he undressed. He knew well, more than anyone else, about the copy-ninja's preferred sleeping arrangements which was primarily why he neverlet him spend the night in the first place.

Oh, he didn't mind sleeping next to the other man without any clothes on it was just that everyone would automatically assume they weren't doing much sleeping. He also wanted to ask him to keep the light on, just for tonight but he wasn't afraid of the dark and Iruka didn't like to be wasteful.

The bed shifted beneath Kakashi's additional weight and Iruka shivered when he draped his arm possessively around him.

"Iruka sensei, you're cold," he breathed against the nape of his neck and the clarity of his voice and the feel of his warm breath against his skin meant that he'd removed his face mask as well.

Kakashi drew him closer until they were pressed flush against each other and Iruka feared hisface would melt away from the heat of his blush. Goosebumps rose on his skin when a calloused hand tenderly rubbed against his smooth arm and a heavy thigh wrapped itself around his hips. "Do you feel warmer now?"

Iruka stifled a gasp as moist lips grazed against a very sensitive spot on his neck and he swallowedhard to get his throat working.

First of all, he wasn't cold. He was only a little skittish about the spider and, in the dark, anything and everything took on an arachnoid shape. His frightened eyes were drawn to the slightest movement and the darting shadows caused by the trees as they swayed beneath the light of the bright moon, caused him great unease. Secondly, he was getting warm, but it wasn't the type of warmth that stemmed from external sources.

The things Kakashi was doing to him and the things Kakashi said to him were exciting to someone who hadn't been intimate for quite some time.

"No, I just- I mean, I thought I saw-"

"Shh, don't be afraid, chibi," Kakashi silenced him by slipping two fingers past his lips."I can take your mind off it," and he closed his mouth around the teacher's spot, bringing a startled moan from his chest as he teased it with his lips, teeth and tongue.

Iruka tensed beneath the attention and his teeth bit lightly against the digits in his mouth before sucking obediently on them when they pressed against his tongue. "Very good, Iruka-sensei. Make sure they're nice and wet."

If it were possible to die of embarrassment, the Chuunin surely would have. Iruka whimpered when Kakashi's free hand slipped beneath his shirt and sought out one nipple, bringing it to immediate rigidity with his fingertips. The white ninja removed his hand from his lover's mouth and Iruka's pulse quickened when he knew what was coming next, but the Jounin surprised him by teasing his other nipple with his wet hand and the teacher gasped at the contrast of dry heat and cold moisture on his chest.

"Iruka-sensei, do you like it when I touch you like this?" There was no response, just heavy panting and Kakashi chuckled then kissed the hard contourof Iruka's jaw.

The teacher turned his head and their lips met with a passionate intensity, his tongue timidly seeking out its partner and Kakashi's; bold and relentless as it explored the deeper recesses of hisbeloved's mouth. He pinched both hard, little nubs and the Chunnin arched his back, trapping adelicious moan within the other man's mouth.

"Undress for me." Iruka hesitated, unwilling to comply, but Kakashi was already lifting him onto his knees and the pushy lover left him to the task while he lay on his back with his hands propped behind his head, an arrogant smirk splayed across his lips.

Iruka's hands shook as he slowly lifted his shirt above his head and laid it neatly beside himbefore his fingers went to the waistband of his sweatpants and fumbled with the knot. Kakashi watched with great interest as the other man peeled the fabric from his hips and down a pair of lovely, brown legs.

The article of clothing was discarded with the first which just left a pair of simple, plaid boxer shorts that did absolutely nothing to hide his arousal. His strip show stopped there and the nervous young man turned to the other rather sheepishly.

He was beautiful; an alabaster Adonis basking beneath the silver rays of the moon. His pale skinglowed almost ethereally against the light and the many fine scars that he'd earned in the line of duty were now scarcely noticeable. His facial structure was a work of art and it was a shame that he kept such a magnificent feature behind that mask of his. However, Iruka felt a certain hauteur in knowing that he was the only one to be graced with such a phenomenon.

Kakashi tried not to laugh at the self-conscious young man. Even after all this time he still found itdifficult to undress completely in front of him. He wished the teacher was more comfortable with his nudity as he was. It wasn't as if he had anything to be ashamed of, Iruka sensei was such a breathtaking in the nude and the only notable scar he had was the horizontal gash across the bridge of his nose. Kakashi knew as much becausehe was very familiar with Iruka-sensei's body.

The white god rose from his supine position on the bed and kneeled before his caramel-skinned lover. His movements were fluid, yet controlled, demonstrating a contained power that was known only to Konoha's famous Copy-Ninja. A muscular arm wound around his shoulders to support the back of his neck as he pushed the smaller man gently onto his back.

The boxers were removed with as much careful consideration and Iruka covered his private partswith both hands. Kakashi flung the underwear across the darkened room and brushed away the teacher's attempt at modesty with his now free hand.

"There's no reason to hide yourself from me, Iruka-sensei," his extroverted lover whispered against his temple before planting light kisses across his cheek and the pronounced scar across his nose.

Pale fingers lightly grazed against the underside of his erection and Iruka jerked his hips, seeking more of his touch.

"Spread your legs for me." Iruka hesitated at first but did as he was told, shamefully exposing his lower extremities to his lover's exploratory fingers and his breath hitched when they playfully fondled the rim of his anus.

"Kakashi-sensei!" It was a husky plea; a request for something more, an appeal for the teasing to be brought to an end and one finger slipped in without further persuasion.

Iruka took purchase on the Jounin's sturdy shoulder and brought the knuckle of his other hand to silence his whimpered squeals. Each sound titillated his senses and Kakashi brought his ear closer to the source. "Iruka-sensei, you make the most amazing sounds," and he praised the Chuunin by adding asecond finger, earning another lilting moan for himself.

"Ka- kasha-sensei… don't ah don't say such things," the bashful Teacher panted between strangled breaths.

He pulled away to gaze down on his erudite lover; his beautiful, brown eyes heavy and half-liddedwith lust and his facial features slack with ecstasy. His chest rose and fell with each rapid breath he took and the muscles in his stomach contracted with every pulse ofthe curved shaft that lay atop it. Caramel brown thighs were spread obscenely wide apart to accommodate the vanilla white arm between his legs and two, long fingers were shoved all the way to the hilt inside his willing body.

Kakashi couldn't remember when he'd last seen anything this erotic and his own body shook withthe need to feel release. "Iruka-sensei, I can't help it. You look so sexy and you're clenched so tight around my fingers, like a virgin."

"No," the other man groaned in embarrassment and turned away, covering his face with both hands.

He was being mean on purpose but watching Iruka behave like a pious, school-girl was animmense turn-on. The silver-haired ninja crawled between his partner's legs, grabbing him behind the knees andtilting his lower body back until his ass was pointed towards the ceiling and his knees were almost touching his shoulder. Iruka sobbed as he peeked through a slit between his fingers and couldonly watch in mortification as the daring man dipped his tongue into his puckered entrance.

"Kakashi-sensei, please don't." His cry was muffled against the palms of his hands and was subsequently ignored. Kakashi's brazen gaze locked onto one of abashment and Iruka's shamedoubled beneath its intensity. "Kakashi sensei, I can't take it," his voice quivered as weakly as his manhood and Kakashi used this evidence to refute him.

"You say you hate this but your body is honest, Ruka-chan," and he released one leg to curl his fingers around the Chuunin's dripping member.

"I think I'm going to die."

"Hm? I can't hear you with your mouth covered like that. Please remove your hands from your face when you're talking to me, Iruka-sensei. It's rude." He slowly pulled his hands away, revealing an unnaturally red face and eyes glimmering with unshed tears. "So cute." Kakashi returned to his fetish and the teacher was left with no option but to cry out and fist his hands into the sheets.

"Ruka-chan, that's the sexiest bedroom face you've ever made for me," the Jounin said between kisses. He choked on a sob and turned away, shame-faced. "Please, look at me, Iruka. I want you to watch me enjoying your taste."

By sheer will alone did he manage to meet the other's gaze and his face turned upwards in mirthat his boyfriend's obedience. "Please watch me, Iruka," he said like a little child starved for a parent's attention before dropping his head again and closing his lips around Iruka's anus.

The brunette threw his head back into the mattress but managed to keep his eyes locked on the smoky pair that glared at him from between his legs and, when Kakashi was certain he wasn't going to look away or close his eyes, his features softened and he resumed his practice.

The hand around his shaft began to milk him slowly as his tongue simulated a similar momentum. Kakashi moaned loudly, much like one would after sampling a tasty delicacy, and his tongue burrowed deep into his rectum then wriggled around a bit before retreating completely and piercing him again, venturing deeper each time.

Iruka's toes curled and he couldn't believe he was actually enjoying this. What Kakashi was doing was so unhealthy… so unhygienic… so unsavory… yet, it felt so unbelievably good. His cockt witched, drooling precum on his chest and Kakashi's hand and that seemed to give the experimental Jounin an idea and he began to fill Iruka's hole with his saliva.

The other man shuddered at the feel of that slippery liquid running down his crack and seeping into his arse but when the coy ninja started to drink it back in, complete with loud, slurping noises, Iruka screamed and kicked his legs.

The disturbance surprised the other man and Iruka took advantage to earn his freedom and he turned onto his stomach and buried his face into the mattress to cry bitterly.

If he really wanted to escape such treatment then he should have left the room and he soon realized his error when he felt himself being lifted onto his knees and his ass was in the air again.

"Kakashi-sensei, no," and he yelped when a pair of arms grabbed him roughly around the waist and a hungry mouth attacked his dripping, wet hole.

He was filling him with saliva again and the startled teacher clawed at the bedding as if trying toget away. Kakashi took note of this and sat up straight, pulling the other man back and lifting his hips onto his shoulders then wrapping his arms around his waist to keep him in place.

Why did Kakashi always want to do such weird things to him? If he wasn't trying to have sex with him in public or asking to borrow his underwear to sniff while he was away on missions, he was doing… this.

Although the other man was forceful and did such things like this against his consent, Kakashi was surprisingly gentle with him, and, while they had a safe-word, Iruka never had to use it. In fact, he'd forgotten what the safe-word was and he wished he'd remembered it now so that at least he could put a stop to it.

The slurping began again and Iruka resigned himself to his poor teacher was reduced to a panting, shivering mess as tears leaked from his eyes and Kakashi's spit drizzled across his testicles. God, help him, but he was going to die from either embarrassment or pleasure but he didn't know which emotion was more intense. He was certain his face would never be more red, but he was so close and he never imagined that something like this would get him off, but he never got the chance to figure out because Kakashi was putting him back on his knees and getting into position. behind him.

Iruka wasn't aware he'd been open-mouthed drooling until he saw the spittle gleaming against the back of his hand and he swallowed at the same moment he gasped when he was entered suddenly without fair warning.

"Ruka, are you okay?" his concerned lover gently tapped his back as the teacher was racked with a coughing fit.

He nodded, but his throat was too dry and too hoarse to give verbal confirmation. Iruka coughed again and Kakashi frowned then started to pull out. "Should I stop?"

The young man raised a hand and shook it vigorously and his eagerness brought a laugh from his fair-skinned partner. "Shall I continue?" For a moment, Kakashi wasn't sure he'd heard him until he nodded awkwardly and, instead of resheathing himself, like the Chuunin expected, Kakashi pulled all the way out before slamming himself back in.

Iruka coughed at the force and a moan was not far behind it. The larger ninja leaned over him, his chest flat against his back and the smaller one shivered at the feel of his warm breath against his neck and shoulders.

"Ruka-chan, you're so tight," the Jounin sighed dreamily and arched his back, sending his shaft deeper. "No matter how many times I enter you, you never get slack. It's like taking your virginity all over again."

Iruka would beg to differ. Yes, Kakashi still felt as large as he did the first time, but at least he was not as uncomfortable on his entry. The stinging and burning was muted now compared to the excruciating pain he'd endured that night.

"I've made you so nice and wet inside too. It's amazing. I slide in and out of you so easily now," and he came out to thrust into him to demonstrate.

The teasing he suffered, however, was a million times worse than it had been their first copulation.

"K –kasha-sensei," he made an attempt to speak. "Please don't say such things."

"Aww, Ruka-chan, don't you like it when I talk dirty."

"After all the times I've asked you not to I thought you would have got the message by now," he said with a roll of his eyes.

Kakashi laughed and sat back on his haunches again, this time, taking Iruka with him. "But I love to watch you become flustered when I say and do perverted things." He started to move now and, whatever Iruka had attempted to say, was lost on a shuddering gasp. "I love the sound of your voice when you moan and scream my name," his hands tenderly caressed his lover's side and occasionally stopped to graze his nipples. "I love the feel of you tight and hot around me," Kakashi's lips nuzzled his black, shoulder-length hair to locate that favourite spot on the back of his neck. One hand abandoned the Chunnin's chest and reached out to fist hislonely member. "I love to feel your cock pulse within my hand when you reach orgasm, and the way you clench around mine."

A helpless noise spilled from the teacher's quivering lips and he knew he was getting close. No matter what he said, he couldn't deny the way his body shamelessly reacted to such naughty words. "No," he moaned, still coherent enough to deny the truth.

"Do you know what I also love about fucking you, Ruka-chan?" His language was becoming more crude and his thrusts more rapid. "I love coming inside you, and spilling my seed deep into your stomach. Do you like that too, Ruka-chan? The feel of my white-hot milk shooting into your ass?"

They were moving faster now but the pace was still too slow, his hands were gripping Kakashi's wrists tightly for lack of something to hold onto and he bit hard into his lip,trying to steel his cries of pleasure. Then Kakashi said something particularly vulgar and he bit his teeth into the rim of the brunette'sear and something inside Iruka snapped and he screamed at the top of his lungs. "Kakashi-sensei, fuck me!"

In the span of one heart-beat, he was flung back onto his stomach and Kakashi was straddling him in an obscene manner, his thigh muscles drawn tight and his hands on either side of Iruka's headas he maintained his balance and hammered away mercilessly. He grazed the man's prostate once and they almost woke the neighbourhood again when the teacher yelled his name.

He adjusted his angle so he hit it every time after that and flashes of light danced behind Iruka's brown eyes before he was consumed by the most violent climax he'd everexperienced.

"Iruka," Kakashi hissed as a powerful suction engulfed his shaft from his rippling insides and his balls tightened almost painfully as they emptied their load into the ass that tried to suck him dry.

How he managed to stay upright, Kakashi didn't know, but he didn't want to collapse on Iruka and he wasn't quite ready to remove himself from him either. As an accomplished Jounin, he was used to crouching in uncomfortable positions for long periods of time, but his body had never been this drained before and he eventually had to retract to give his weary legs some rest. Iruka was still too out of it to move and, as he leaned back against the headboard, he was given the treat of his life as he watched his semen ooze from his boyfriend's contracting rectum.

Once his breathing stabilized, Iruka stretched out onto his side and Kakashi was there, right next to him, drawing the blankets over their damp bodies. The bronzed ninja glanced up at him from behind thick, dark lashes and Kakashi shared with him a contented smile before wrapping a possessive arm around him and cradling his head against his shoulder and, as Iruka drifted off into the warm allure of sleep, the spider was the last thing on his mind.

⭐ ⭐ ⭐ ⭐ ⭐ 

Despite an eventful night, Kakashi was up with the rest of the village but only because Iruka had made breakfast and the mouth-watering aroma of bacon, sausages and eggs made the growling in his stomach unbearable to sleep with. Stuffed, slaked and still very tired, Kakashi staggered through the streets (earning odd glances from the other pedestrians) and made his way to the outskirts of the village to the grove of trees where he'd been the night before.

Kakashi slipped his hand inside a hollow stump and pulled out the insect case he'd hidden there, glad that the eight legged prisoner was undisturbed and still alive.

He wasted no time in getting the creature back to its owner and chanced upon Aburame Shibi, training with his son, Shino, on the clan's compound.

"Yo!" the Jounin greeted both men with a raised hand from a hazardous perch atop a tree branch.

He was still gloveless, since he hadn't the opportunity to stop by his apartment after leaving Iruka but at least he'd made himself look presentable otherwise.

"Good morning, Kakashi-sensei," both insect-whisperers returned in unison. "Ah, I'd almost forgotten I loaned him to you," Shibi said after the energetic ninja jumped down and approached them to offer the case in an outstretched hand.

"I didn't think it would take two weeks for Iruka to find him," Kakashi smiled apologetically and rubbed the back of his head.

"No harm done," the elder Aburame passed the cage to his son and the spider actually seemed glad to see them.

He instructed Shino to return the arachnid to the farm and, once he was out of ear-shot, the adults went on with their conversation.

"You're a terrible man, Kakashi-sensei," Shibi chuckled knowingly, his shades glinting against the sunlight from that angle. "Frightening that poor teacher in such a manner and disturbing the district in the wee hours of the morning."

The copy ninja shared the good-natured laugh. He was relieved Iruka hadn't hurt himself as he tried to escape the creature, nor unintentionally brought harm to the Aburame pet.

"Aoh! But it's the only way I can have any fun with him," he sighed. "He's so modest and discreet, he never lets me sleep over except for that reason."

"Then stop being such a coward and propose to him already," the other man said, his tone suddenly serious. "You know he'll gladly accept."

"I know… and I want to," Kakashi's shoulders drooped and his he hung his head to look sheepishly up at the other man. "It's just that… I'm afraid of commitment."

END :)


End file.
